


eternal sorrow

by xXpale_moonXx



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXpale_moonXx/pseuds/xXpale_moonXx
Summary: Gen is in love with Senku, but nobody other than Gen himself knows this, and Gen might never get the chance to tell anyone his feelings, not even Dear Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. how to be cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So basically I'm basing this fic to around where book twelve ended. Also most of this story is from gen's perspective. Anyway now that you know what part of the sieres this is at, hope you enjoy! (also sorry for any mistakes, your free to give feedback.)

I'm sitting at the edge of the island thinking about when Amaryllis tried to seduce Senku by 'confessing her love to him'. I know that Dear Senku could care less about romance, but it's hard not to fall in love with him, for me to fall in love with him, that is. When I first met Senku-chan I thought he would be nothing more than the leader of Ishigami village, and the savior of earth. I never thought that I'd have a sentimental attachment to him. But then, I started noticing the little things, like, how cocky he can be, but at the same time kind, or how when he doesn't know something, he'll always try to figure it out, or how pretty his face is...

"hey Gen whatcha up too?" Dear Kohaku asks, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, just thinking~" I sigh.

"Oh, I'm still trying to figure out how to be cute. I just don't understand how Amaryllis does it." 

"All I have to do is act" Amaryllis says, walking up to us.

"This is going to be hard, we only have till tomorrow. We better get to work, or else I'm afraid Senku will be angry with us that we're not working." I say. It's true we should be working on getting Kohaku 'cute'.

"Why are you three slacking? get back to work." A familiar scientist's voice says. Kohaku and I stand up, and iI motion her to follow me. Amaryllis decides to tag along.

"Right. Let's get to work. Kohaku I want you to..." The day passes by slowly, and by the end of it, Kohaku is as cute as Amaryllis and I can get her. Senku watches from a distance the entire time. I smile softly to myself. All in all, today was a successful day.

"I wonder what would happen If you two tried to make Senku cute." Kohaku comments.

"That wouldn't work at all." Amaryllis sneers. "Your thoughts, Gen?"

"I don't now-kay" I reply. I desperately want to say he already is cute, but that would give off a large hint that that I love him, and who knows what people think of gay people in the Stone world, it's not worth the risk. As far as I know, the entire Ishigami village is homophobic.

"I just hope that we can de-petrify the people on your ship." Amaryllis says, with somewhat of a worried face displayed.

"Yeah." Kohaku agrees. I nod. 

"We should probably get some sleep, it's getting late." Senku-chan says. All three of us say 'yeah!' at the same time. So, about ten minuets later, we've all found positions to sleep in, i'm chose a spot next to Senku, and kohaku and Amaryllis are just a little further away. after a while it seems everyone has fallen asleep, but I lay awake, unable to sleep.


	2. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen finds himself falling deeper in love with Senku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today I'm adding in some fluff before the next chapter, which will be the sad chapter. Hope you enjoy!

I'm laying down staring at the sky, I'm sure it's almost midnight now. I turn to the side and see Senku laying the opposite direction for me. "Senku-chan, are you awake? I whisper, hoping he is, I've never really been able to talk to him alone much.

"Yeah." he says. I smile, his voice is soothing to listen to. 

"Can't sleep either? What time do you think it is?" I ask. Senku probably has a good idea of the time.

"It's exactly 11:56:23 p.m.." He says turning around to face me.

My eyes widen "I forget that you're such good ounter-cay!" he smirks nodding. He did count the seconds for three-thousand-seven-hundred years. Sometimes I forget what a ray-cay man Senku-chan can be. his smirk goes from a smirk, to a smile, we both start laughing, and honestly, I'm not sure why.

"It's unlike you to laugh, dear Senku." I say, grinning. He roles his eyes.

"Everyone laughs, you of all people should know that, being a mentalist and all. It's common knowledge." He says, watching me smile more, if that's even possible. Being around Senku is all I need to be in a better mood, Even if I was in a good mood to begin with.

"We should probably get some sleep now, dear Senku, tomorrow is an important day." I say, trying not to sound very disappointed, talking to Senku-chan is nice, but it is important to sleep. Nevertheless soon, I find myself dozing off, into the wonderful world of dreams, I'm happier now, I have a feeling I'll have a good dream tonight. I feel the ends of my mouth curl up, for about the fiftieth time tonight.

~time skip to around like 7:30 a.m.:)~

I feel something shaking me awake, someone, as I start to wake up. "Top-say, I still haven't gotten my eight hours of sleep~" I say still half asleep. 

"and you were what five minuets away from it being eight hours? Get up gen." Dear Kohaku says, angry as ever. "Everyone else is awake but you." I slowly lift myself up, feeling my head spin into complete awareness. I give Kohaku a bit of a glare.

"I thought you were supposed to be cute, my dear gorilla." she roles her eyes. I smile, and get up for the day. In about 15 minuets we are all heading towards the center of the city in silence, but it isn't awkward. we're perfectly fine until we suddenly are stopped, by none other than Mozu and Kirisame?! this can't be anything good, what are they planning to do? Do they. Know that we're from the ship? Thats definitely possible

"Stop there, or else." Kirisame warns

"Or else what?" Senku asks, staying calm, good. The calmer the better, Kohaku looks fine but dear Amaryllis seems a bit shaken, just a bit. Her acting skills are helping tuns. I look back towards Mozu and Kirisame.

"We know you Know about our petrification skills so don't even try to hide it." Mozu says, and with a stern look he continues, "I don't want to hurt either of the hotties behind you." This is bad, I can only hope Senku stays safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Warning, I already added this into the archive warnings, but there will be a major character death so don't read the last chapter if you don't want to read stuff like that. Bye!


	3. empty promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise me you won't die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. this is the last chapter. Part of it will be Senku's pov.

"We know you know about our petrification skills so don't even try to hide it." Mozu says "I don't want to hurt either of the hotties behind you." 

"Don't worry, you won't have too. If you'll just let us pass we'll be fine. I don't really care for your petrification powers, since we have the cure." Senku says bluntly. I see what he's doing, we don't actually have the miracle fluid, but we can pretend we do.

Mozu seems a bit taken aback, but calms down as Kirisame says, "You're bluffing aren't you? you don't really have nitric acid, but you're pretending you do, so we let you go. And even if you do have it, you won't have to pull it out in time to save everyone else, then we can just petrify you, and it'll be game over. Plus there's always... other ways we could stop you." She wouldn't really, right? But to my surprise, Mozu pulls out a knife, and twirls it in his hand. Kohaku instantly runs and jumps on Mozu strangling him, Mozu fights back pushing her to the ground. Dear Kohaku... I frown as Kirisame suddenly aims her petrification whip at Senku, he manages to dodge, I glance at amaryllis, who's petrified in fright, I run towards her and pick her up, running to a nearby patch of forest, finding a place to hide, underneath a fallen tree. 

"Gen..." Amaryllis says, calming down a bit, "What should we do?"

"I can't leave Senku fighting out there alone, Kohaku is skilled in fighting, and she'll be okay, but Senku, he's not like that. I'll go after them, you stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." I'm usually more on the selfish side, but, I can't Imagine a world without dear Senku.

"Gen, you're brave, I'm sitting here to frightened to move yet you chose to fight. Please for me, and everyone in Ishigami village, don't die."

"Yeah." I say running off, back to where Senku and Kohaku are fighting. I hide behind the bushes."

"You still haven't gotten me have you?" Senku says, out of breath.

"Senku... you're still here..." I hear myself whisper. I stand up, revealing myself, walking closer to Senku. "maybe you should try to get me instead." Both of them look up at me. 

"Gen?" Senku asks, obviously confused, and I don't blame him, I usually do anything I can to avoid events like this.

"Hey Senku, I'm here to help, and don't worry about amaryllis, she is safe."

"Well if you want me to aim at you, then I guess I will." Kirisame says pointing the whip at me, I dodge. " well this doesn't seem to work on either of you. I'll just hve to go to the last resort she says, pulling out a crossbow and aiming it at me. I try to dodge but it hits my stomach, and I fall to the ground, feeling the numbing pain hit me, it hit a vital area.

"GEN!" Senku cries out, as Kohaku sees what happened and screams. Senku runs over. "Gen..."

"Senku..." I feel tears forming in my eyes, I'm suddenly sobbing.

"Gen... you can't die on me... " I see Senku is crying also. everything's a blur now.

"I love you Senku..."

I feel myself slipping away, the last thing I hear is, "I-I love you too, Gen." then something, warm, and soft hits my lips. I slip away completely.

Senku pov

After hearing those words I can't help but tear up for Gen, my Mentalist. "I-I love you too, Gen." Then I do something I never thought I'd do. I kiss him. he's still alive now, just unconscious, he only has a few minuets to live. I hope he heard what I said. I hope he felt the kiss.

"Wow what an interesting twist!" Mozu says, now tied to a tree thanks to Kohaku, who is now sobbing...

"No time for that, it's time to petrify you two, and the third one if she shows up."

"ARE YOU SIRIOS?! YOU JUST KILLED A MAN, A MAN WHO WAS LOVED, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW THIS BUT YOU JUST BROKE THE HEARTS OF AN ENTIRE VILLAGE! DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL!?" Kohaku screams, her eyes like daggers. I normally would stop her, but not today honestly, right now I want to pounce a Kirisame and scream the same things, a feeling I've never had. Kohaku runs towards her and with the knife she got from Mozu, she stabs Kirisame's arm. Kirisame cries out in pain. "Imagine that but way worse. that's how gen felt when he... d-died." her last word faltering. Kohaku picks Kirisame up and throughs her to where Mozu is, then shaking she walks up to me and asks, "is he... is he..."

"y-yeah." I say suddenly sobbing harder.

"y-you loved- love him."

"yeah" I say, my voice cracking.

~time skip~

Kohaku, Amaryllis, and I are all sitting together. It's the anniversary of Gen's death. "hey guys?" the two of us look up at Amaryllis. "I um... never told you this but before Gen left to help you guys, I made him promise he wouldn't die... it was an empty promise, evidently, but I thought you should know."

Here I am, crying, something I never used to do, but now, it seems I do it every. day. "Gen it's been a year, I still don't get it, I should've died, not you, yet she shot you first. It's not logical. I still find myself crying over you every day. my sorrow is eternal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying right now. Idk what else to say, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, yet again sorry if I made any mistakes, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
